


BANDS ON FIRE（草案）

by joyce_wisady



Series: X JAPAN全員登場中長篇 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 想到一個很帶感的故事，就是YOSHIKI和TOSHI參加一個類似「超級名模生死鬥」融合《飢餓遊戲》的美國實境秀，要在小木屋合宿一個月進行作曲，全程直播，草案大致是這樣～
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: X JAPAN全員登場中長篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662457
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	BANDS ON FIRE（草案）

「BANDS ON FIRE 全美作曲實境秀」是美國綜藝界收視率數一數二的電視節目，近幾年火遍半個地球，在2020年的夏天，作為X JAPAN打入美國市場的一環，YOSHIKI決定帶隊參賽！

通過書面初選的樂團可以派兩人或三人參加為期一個月的決選合宿，人選要包含主唱、作詞、作曲、編曲的職務，並在合宿期間完成新曲試聽帶，樂器音軌錄製不能請外援，只能在最多三人的合宿團員中選人彈奏或使用電腦合成音交稿。合宿結束時評審會從試聽帶選出冠軍，冠軍將獲得全美巡迴的贊助金、眾多廠商合作契約、人氣場地的優先預約權等，當然最大附加價值是節目的超高曝光率帶來的大量新樂迷。

節目理念是讓知名音樂人重新白手起家，在有限時間、資金以及收視率壓力下打造出最好的音樂作品，口號類似：「人生勝利組永遠是人生勝利組嗎？用得起好樂器、付得起長期租借錄音室的費用才能創造好作品？這是一場沒有貧富差距的競爭！」

合宿地點位於美國郊區的度假村，每個參賽樂團配有一間小木屋，整個園區包括公共食堂、健身房、錄音室、戶外步道以及各團的小木屋屋內（除了臥室和浴室）都裝滿監視器，將進行持續一個月的二十四小時直播。

每個樂團在初期配有固定的餐券、食材、日用品、音樂設備等，除了限定數量的個人衣物、手機、筆電外，不能攜帶其他財產進入園區，也無法外食，只能進公共食堂用餐或在小木屋內自己煮。

觀眾可以透過直播打賞，每天結算，收視率最高的樂團可以獲得當天所有打賞金額，參賽者可利用獎金租借大會提供的錄音室、不同等級的樂器、設備，或購買較高級的衣物、食材、日用品等。

大會也會不定期公布臨時任務，完成任務的樂團可以獲得額外獎金或特權，例如「更換合宿隊員」、「搶奪收視冠軍半額獎金」、「與他團交換小木屋」等。

大會將輪流對所有合宿成員進行深夜個人訪談，這部分不計入收視率，但也會播出給觀眾看，自然可能影響隔日收視率。

故事看點：

＊在密集又長期的監視下，參賽者會顯露出什麼歌迷所不知道、甚至和他們本身形象有所衝突的缺點？

＊在沒有工作人員的提點、支援時，他們又會暴露出什麼樣的弱點？

＊從參賽人數上限是三人就可以看出節目組的嗜血程度，樂團人數普遍超過四人，由誰來參加合宿本身就可能引發團內衝突，主唱必須從初期就參加又是另一導火線，畢竟樂團的主要創作人不一定包含主唱，也就是在錄音前，主唱的作用可能會淪為替樂團拚收視率的花瓶，甚至成為紛亂製造者⋯⋯

＊參賽樂團來自世界各地，銷量與賣座率自然不可小覷，卻各有各的爭議點，有曾被爆出疑似吸毒、性侵等有道德爭議的實力派樂團；也有這兩年竄紅但被批說是仰賴高額聘請作詞作曲人而本身沒有實力的偶像型樂團⋯⋯

＊進入決選的X JAPAN將由YOSHIKI和TOSHI代表參加合宿，這個消息在歌迷間引起軒然大波，2018年開始流傳的冷戰說是否有機會在這次合宿中得到驗證？跟隨樂團多年關於「行銷方向是否過度綜藝化」的質疑也將在這次參賽中最大化，而最受矚目的不外乎是睽違二十六年的新專究竟會不會順勢發行。

＊紫羅蘭組除了面對歌迷，更要和其他參賽者競爭，做為年齡最高的參賽組，少了化妝師、服裝師、攝影師的加持，他們要如何和其他年輕的俊男美女拚收視率？做為唯一沒有任何成員母語是英語的樂團，他們要如何在全球直播節目上透過和觀眾互動增加收視率？

在故事中，謠傳兩年的紫羅蘭組冷戰內幕終於曝光，本來雙方說好以粉絲為重把事情壓下，結果還是在密集的相處中大吵起來，2018年甚至2017年以來的舊帳全部被翻出檯面。

參賽人數上限是三人，所以他們可以再把一名團員找來小木屋，他們會找誰？被找來的人是當和事佬還是來接手他們吵架導致停擺的創作和直播？

此外，臨時任務有一項特權是「換人」，也就是可以把園區內的參賽團員換成其他團員，兩人都有權利在不經過對方同意的情形下使用「換人」，究竟誰會先出手？

沒想到，爭吵還沒平息，新曲的譜竟然被偷了，但大會規定在比賽期間無論警察還是律師團隊都不能介入，他們必須自己找出小偷，或者重新作曲，但所剩時間已經不多，然而在這個時候，又發生了另一樁暴力事件⋯⋯


End file.
